Freshmen Fifteen
by ponderer
Summary: “But, they’ve never really pretended with each other, so it’s actually quite hard. Except it’s really easy.” DASEY, sort of.


TITLE: The Freshmen Fifteen  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing.  
SUMMARY: "But, they've never really pretended with each other, so it's actually quite hard. Except it's really easy."  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Title is because it has fifteen sections and because of the myth of gaining fifteen pounds the first year of college. I, on the other hand, gained twenty my sophomore year, so that myth is false. But still.

Um, I should be writing for "Five Seconds" but I lurked around some LWD on my favorites and was instantly inspired; as per usual. I haven't written DASEY in awhile, but, I do love them. Intensely so. What's this about a LWD movie?

Read, review, love. Peace out, yo.

The Freshmen Fifteen

1.

They go to school as planned. Well, Casey packs her things neatly in scheduled times as she buys items on the university website that they suggest bringing. Derek on the other hand waits it out, to fly by on the seat of his pants. It's only when he notices two of everything that Casey's bought, except in blue or green or any hue that isn't feminine (except for a pair of flip-flops that are yellow – his favorite color) outside his bedroom door that he realizes that he'll need her more than he realizes.

But he'd never tell her that.

-

2.

_Sometimes he hears her in her bedroom when her door is open and she's muttering through her list, making sure she has everything, checking it twice. Once when she's in the bathroom, he writes on the list, "Time to relax."_

-

3.

When their parents drop them off at their respective dorms, he refuses to help anyone lift a box to her room, but demands that instead of staying and unpacking her things, Casey has to help them with his room.

"You're not serious," she says, eyes narrowed. He smirks, and she huffs, and she gets back into the rented truck and she helps him move.

Later, when the parents are gone and it's just them, he walks her back to his dorm, saying something about getting acquainted with her female roommate, but then he does something else and helps her move the furniture around with only minimal complaining.

She watches as he leaves, hands in his pockets, surprised.

-

4.

_Sometimes he walks by the library, even though he pretends to anyone that he doesn't know that the university has one, hoping that by some chance, he'll see her through one of the large windows, just a glimpse. If and when he does, he'll most likely turn the other way so she won't see him._

-

5.

They don't share any classes. They never eat together at dinner. They never randomly run into each other at the Union while grabbing coffees. They do however share a love for the arts (him with film, her with everything else) and they end up hanging out with the same people who happen to take art and film classes.

They go bowling with their new friends (Derek's not too bad and Casey's horrible), and make trips into town to hit up local musicians on Friday nights, and see new movies in common rooms when they don't feel like studying.

They pretend that they don't hate each other, making jokes and laughing and generally having a fun time.

But, they've never really pretended with each other, so it's actually quite hard.

Except it's really easy.

Other than these times, they don't speak. In passing, they barely spare a glance.

Pretending has always been hard with each other.

-

6.

_Sometimes she calls him late in the night (morning) just to hear his sleepy retort to being awaken, or his drunken slur, or his wide awake and lonely tone of woe. It's when he doesn't answer that hurts the most, when she only hears the deafening sound of his ringback tone._

-

7.

When the semester begins to dwindle down for Christmas holidays, Casey finds most of her days in the computer lab and at night in the library. She's overloaded with work, but her roommate insists she takes study breaks and begs her to attend a party for one of the fraternities. It's not the most popular of frats, but it's well known enough that Casey decides to go for awhile.

She doesn't expect Derek to be there.

"Hey," he says, lifting up a red plastic cup.

"Hey," she replies. She's nervous enough, being at her first college party and her roommate has already ditched her for her boyfriend and Derek of all people is keeping her company.

"Want one?" he asks, pointing to the keg. Casey shakes her head no, but Derek doesn't listen. He gets her one, except the cup is blue. "Don't worry, I poured it myself. No drugs in there, I promise."

Casey would have left it there on the table had Derek not been staring her down. She took a large gulp and almost gagged. "It's cheap beer; college, you know," he explains with a wave of his hand, looking around the living room. Casey nods as if that is all she needs to hear. She takes another sip.

"Didn't expect you to be here," she says and he shakes his head this time.

"'s not like I was gonna study," he laughs and she smiles tiredly. "But it looks like you have, too much, maybe." His worry glance makes her finish her drink quickly.

"Yeah well, it's been a rough first semester," she answers simply but he's still looking at her.

"I'm glad you came out, anyway. These parties usually suck," and there's the same look and she can't tear herself away from his gaze, until her roommate finds her; face red from crying.

"Casey, I need you!" she cries and Casey is drug away to the bathroom.

Later, when Casey decides enough is enough and her roommate has made up with her boyfriend, she begins to leave. She walks the street lazily, enjoying the last few moments of freedom before retiring to her small dorm room to study endlessly.

Derek's waiting at her door, books in his hands. "Figured I might as well study with you since you'll be up," he says and she smiles.

Derek may never listen; but he understands.

-

8.

_Sometimes she wants to tell him she feels things she shouldn't. Things that furl in her tummy and coil tightly and explode when he's in sight. It happens every time, more frequently. Sometimes she thinks it'll get better, it'll pass, but deep down, beyond the furl and the coiling, she secretly hopes it won't because nothing could feel better than this; or worse._

-

9.

When they get home for Christmas, its back to the same old Casey and Derek. As if the whole college thing had never happened. The family, at first, appears to not care. Instead, they take it all in; the bickering, the jokes, the yelling. But, as days turned into two weeks, the parents decided something needed to be said.

The conversation went something like this:

"You two are growing up, and going to the same school. Don't you plan on ever getting along?" the mother asked.

The father agreed. "Yes, I agree."

Boy and girl looked at each other.

"I feel that maybe you two should bond over something that you mutually enjoy. Learn from one another. It'll make you have a stronger relationship – especially being away from home," the mother added.

"Yes, do what she said," the father agreed.

Boy and girl look at each other, then the floor.

So, in disdain, they decide mutually to go see a movie they had heard their mutual friends liked. It was an easy decision to make since they both liked movies that had a dark, indie humor. Derek bought her ticket and she bought a small tub of popcorn and two drinks. He led the way to seats in the middle (she hated the front because it hurt her eyes and he hated the back because that was where the young kids made out – and really, they wanted to enjoy the movie) but this was all a silent conversation – they just knew it.

They enjoyed the film, laughing at the same spots and glancing at each other. They didn't fight the entire time. It was almost as if they were two friends hanging out.

When they got home, the mother and father sat awake on the couch.

The boy flicked the girl's ear and bolted upstairs, and she immediately followed, bellowing at his name. The mother and father frowned, shrugging.

-

10.

_Sometimes, now that school was back in session, they hung out more on their own, without their mutual friends. But they don't tell anyone. Nor do they say anything in passing each other on campus. It's a new thing they decided to try._

-

11.

Meet me at seven, in front of the gym, it had said. She didn't reply to his message, just did as he asked.

He stood outside where he said he'd be. He looked excited about something and Casey beamed at his expression.

"I made the team," he said and let out a relieved laugh.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She throws herself into his arms with an ease she hasn't acted on before, and though he's shocked, he accepts it. Nevertheless, he pulls away quickly, making sure no one saw.

After all, it's still new.

-

12.

_Sometimes she shows up at his dorm room for no apparent reason other than to sit there and read. It's not that he minds, not really, because he's usually just sitting there working on his newest film on his laptop, but it becomes rather distracting when she falls asleep and he's not sure where to sleep himself; especially when her small body looks so inviting. He moves to the floor, covered by a throw blanket, and stays awake into the early morning._

-

13.

"I think we should get an apartment together," she announces, bringing in a bag full of steaming Chinese food. Derek's stomach growls in appreciation, not hearing her statement.

"Hey what now?" he says, looking through the contents of the bag greedily.

"I found an apartment with two bedrooms, of which we can both afford. It's close, in a nice area, and I know you haven't signed a lease yet. So, what do you say?"

She knows his weakness; food, so of course he doesn't say no.

He doesn't say yes either, but when he says nothing, she knows she's won.

-

14.

_Sometimes, they tell each other small secrets about one another. Nothing major; just small insignificant details of years past or future desires. These mostly consist of jobs (Casey) and destinations (Derek). But they never tell each other their biggest secret; the one that involves the other in a way they shouldn't think._

-

15.

When school ends for the year and they move into their new apartment for the following school year, it's much the same as it was in the beginning of things. They fight and bicker and yell. But they also watch movies together and make dinner (Derek) and clean the place (Casey) and share a space as if they weren't just steps.

They live like boy and girl.

---

**AN:** I hate the ending. Absolutely hate it. But I was unsure of what else to do. Thoughts?


End file.
